Demam
by Mimin2
Summary: Ketika Sang Raja sedang sakit, mana mungkin Tsukishima bisa meninggalkannya?


**Demam**

**By MissJanus97**

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I dont take any profit from this fict!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kudengar orang bodoh tidak akan pernah jatuh sakit." Adalah komentar Tsukishima setelah mengecek suhu badan Kageyama.

Yang disindir merengut. Menekuk wajah tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dia diam saja saat Tsukishima memaksanya untuk berbaring dengan plester demam tertempel di keningnya. Sungguh, Kageyama sama sekali tidak punya tenaga untuk meladeni ucapan sarkas Tsukishima seperti biasanya. Kepalanya pusing, matanya sangat panas dan tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tumbang kali ini.

Tsukishima menghela napas. Masih menatap Kageyama cemas. Ia menyibak poni Kageyama di kening. Panas. Demamnya cukup tinggi. Tsukishima tidak bisa meninggalkan Kageyama sendirian kalau begini.

"Pergi saja, Kei. Aku baik-baik saja," kata Kageyama, tahu bahwa sebentar lagi Tsukishima harus kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja, _Ousama,_" kata Tsukishima, "demammu tinggi sekali kau tahu."

"Ya, tapi aku sudah meminum obat darimu kan? Aku pasti akan segera sembuh."

Tsukishima menatap sangsi Kageyama tapi cukup tahu kalau Kageyama terlalu keras kepala untuk dibantah. Ia menghela napas lelah, sepertinya ia memang harus berangkat kerja.

"Benar tidak apa kan?" Tsukishima bertanya sekali lagi, memastikan.

Kageyama menepuk-nepuk kepala Tsukishima. "Tenang saja aku akan baik-baik saja."

Tsukishima membenarkan letak selimut Kageyama, menutup tirai jendela agar kekasihnya itu bisa beristirahat dengan lebih nyaman. Ia menyambar tas kerjanya, melihat keadaan Kageyama sekali lagi sebelum berangkat. Masih cemas.

"Aku berangkat dulu. Aku sudah memasakan bubur. Panaskan saja nanti kalau mau dimakan."

"Ya. Sudah sana berangkat."

Meski tidak rela akhirnya Tsukishima pergi juga. Bersama dengan suara pintu kamar yang tertutup, Kageyama perlahan memejamkan matanya, tidak kuasa menahan kantuk dan akhirnya tertidur.

.  
**.**  
**.**

Saat Kageyama terbangun, selimutnya sudah basah oleh keringatnya. Kepalanya masih agak pusing walau tidak separah tadi. Hari sudah mulai gelap, rupanya Kageyama tertidur hampir seharian. Menyibak selimutnya, Kageyama perlahan turun dari ranjangnya. Agak terhuyung ia berjalan keluar kamar untuk mengambil air minum.

Belum juga sampai pintu, tubuh Kageyama terhuyung ke depan, nyaris saja terjatuh kalau saja sepasang lengan kurus tidak dengan sigap menahannya. Kageyama mendongak, terkejut bukan main mendapati Tsukishima menangkap tubuhnya.

"Tsu ... Tsukishima?!"

Yang dipanggil namanya malah merengut tidak suka. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Mengambil minum," jawab Kageyama, masih terkejut.

"Kenapa tidak memanggilku?" Tsukishima menuntun Kageyama kembali ke ranjang. "Duduk diam di sini. Biar aku ambilkan air."

Tapi Kageyama menahannya. "Kok kau masih di sini?"

"Aku tukeran shift dengan Yamaguchi," jawab Tsukishima, mengambil duduk di samping Kageyama.

"Kenapa sampai tukeran shift segala? Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa kan?"

Tsukishima memutar bola matanya malas. "Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Lihat ... sampai lepek begini rambutnya. Keringatmu banyak sekali." Tsukishima merapikan rambut Kageyama yang lepek dan berantakan.

Kageyama cemberut. "Aku sudah sembuh kok," tungkasnya.

"Ya, kau sudah sembuh dan sangat sehat sampai mau ke dapur saja kau jatuh begitu," sindir Tsukishima. "Kepalamu masih pusing, hm?"

"Tidak kok! Aku tadi jatuh karena tersandung!" Sanggah Kageyama.

Tsukishima mendesah lelah menghadapi sikap tidak jujur kekasihnya. Apa Kageyama lupa kalau Tsukishima ini dokter? Mana bisa ia dibohongi dengan kata-kata begitu.

"Tunggu di sini. Kau tadi haus kan? Akan kuambilkan dengan bubur sekalian. Kau bahkan belum makan siang tadi," kata Tsukishima.

"Aku bisa ambil sendiri kok!" Kageyama masih keras kepala.

"Dengarkan aku, Tobio. Duduk dan tunggu saja." Tsukishima memanggil nama depan Kageyama, pertanda tidak ingin ditentang. "Kau kan sedang sakit, jadi biarkan Ksatria mu ini melayani mu, Yang Mulia."

Candaan Tsukishima diakhir malah membuat Kageyama makin cemberut meski akhirnya dia tidak lagi membantah. Membiarkan Tsukishima melayaninya hari ini.

.  
**.**  
**.**

"Masih pusing?" Tsukishima duduk di samping Kageyama yang sudah rebah di ranjang. Kageyama baru saja meminum obatnya setelah menghabiskan semangkuk bubur.

Yang ditanya menggeleng. Tsukishima tahu Kageyama berbohong demi agar dirinya tidak cemas. Mematikan lampu kamar mereka, Tsukishima ikut rebah di ranjang, menelusup masuk ke dalam selimut untuk mendekap tubuh raja kesayangannya. Sebelah tangannya membelai punggung sang setter kebanggaan Jepang itu, hal yang biasa dilakukannya ketika Kageyama sedang sakit atau tidak bisa tidur.

"Tsukishima, kau bisa tertular kalau dekat-dekat denganku," kata Kageyama, diam-diam cemas juga, meski dia tidak memungkiri jika ia menyukai perlakuan Tsukishima saat ini.

"Biar saja. Lebih baik aku yang sakit dari pada melihatmu lemah begini," katanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku tidak lemah, sialan!" Kageyama tidak terima.

"Kalau begitu cepat sembuh." Tsukishima mengecup sayang kening Kageyama.

Pipi Kageyama bersemu. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang kekasih, ia menjawab setengah bergumam. "Ya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**


End file.
